1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras and, more particularly, to cameras suited to remote manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remote-control capability that has so far been introduced into the camera operates after the photographer has set the camera body on a camera fixing member such as a tripod and has determined a desired composition in the picture frame. He then walks up to the front of the camera and then activates the remote-control transmitter. It has also been known in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 52-29931 to provide a remote-controlled motor-driven tripod. With the use of this, the photographer, while standing away from the front of the camera, can operate the motor-driven tripod by means of the remote-control transmitter to control the direction of the camera.
However, the cameras having these remote-control capabilities have a drawback that the determined composition can not be altered, or that even if the alteration is possible, the handling for it is troublesome, because it has to be done manually (by using the remote-control transmitter). Another drawback arising from the use of the motor-driven tripod is that when the direction of the camera is manually altered, the photographer can hardly guess where his image as the object of principal interest takes its place within the picture frame. Further, in a case where the image of the object does not lie at the center of the area of the picture frame, in the automatic focus detector-equipped camera or the automatic exposure controller-equipped camera, the adequate focus adjustment or the accurate exposure control can no longer be made.